


When I met you in the summer

by DutchWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski Bromance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Stiles, Jock Derek, M/M, Shopping, Wooing, Young Derek Hale, Young Peter Hale, wooing is a tag this is GREAT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DutchWolf/pseuds/DutchWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This summer started out with him losing his virginity to his summer love: Derek. And it ended with him moving to another town in order to keep his dad happy. And when it turns out that Derek lives and attends school there. Things don't really turn out to be the way he thought they were.<br/>Or the one where Derek is an asshole, Cora and Stiles are bros and Laura owns a coffee shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey you guys, so this is basically the first fic I post online. I have been working on it for a little while and I just really wanted the first chapter to be posted tonight. It was inspired by the song when I met you in the summer from calvin harris, which I cannot listen to anymore after listening to it a lot. oops. 
> 
> but to be honest, who doesn't like jock Derek and alive hale family? and don't get me started on stora brotp.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! leaving a comment is very much appreciated but please keep it nice? 
> 
> I'd like to thank Florian and Laura for being my personal cheerleaders :)

This summer just went from the best summer ever: “hanging out with my buddy Scotty and shit” to the worst summer ever in literally 5 minutes. And this time he wasn’t even exaggerating the whole issue, no sir.

~~~~

The summer started out with him, Stiles Stilinski, going on a vacation with his friends; Scott, Allison and Lydia. Jackson was there too, but he didn’t really belong in the friend category, come on, that guy was a total D-bag full of shit, he did not belong there together with Scotty or Ally or Lyds. They went to this camping where a lot of teenagers came to hang out and party all day. And him going there with 2 couples made him (kind of) the double 3th wheel.  They brought 3 tents, 1 yellow one for Scott and Allison, a pink one for Jackson and Lydia and a green one for Stiles and… no one. 

But he was only sad for 10 minutes, maybe a little longer but who cares right? He was hyperactive, Sarcastic, skinny Stiles. He wasn’t someone to get sad over a small negative thing. He was going to have a good time no matter what. As it turned out, even for him, there was someone out there for him, "pale and annoying" Stiles. There was someone who could tolerate him and love him for the way he was. Because he had met someone too, that summer, a very _special sexy sweet someone_. Dark hair, broad shoulders,  light eyes, secret sucker for romantic gestures. To summarize him in one word: He was _Perfect._ This someone had a name obviously, his name was Derek. It felt like what they had was real, not just a summer fling. Stiles had even been able to talk a little bit about his mom with him. They spent the days together, lying on the beach, partying at night. Getting drunk on cheap alcohol, watching the stars together while lying on the cold sand by the sea. In the end they even went skinny dipping, a very magical experience.  So it might be needy to say, that Stiles lost his virginity that holiday, and his heart too. Derek took them both. And it was the best night of his life, in a little green tent, after the campfire party on the beach, it had hurt but it felt so real and intimate with Derek who had whispered sweet and comforting things in his ear and softly moaned his name when he came, Derek who had kissed the tears from his cheek, Derek who had cuddled with him afterwards, Derek who had made him breakfast the next morning. Derek who had stayed and wouldn’t mind  Stiles endless rambling. And it felt absolutely amazing. To finally know what it was like to love someone, was this love? It felt like love. It even seemed like Derek felt the same way about him. But it was unlikely he would ever see Derek again after this small vacation. Derek lived somewhere far away, he was here because his mother wanted him to keep an eye on Cora, Derek’s little sister. Who could take care of herself, according to her. So Derek let Cora do whatever she wanted, and hung out with Stiles instead.

Stiles and Cora had became pretty good friends as well, she was like some kind of sister he never had. They joked around, pranked Derek together. Which was the best thing ever because those mostly ended in some playful make out session with Cora running away making fake gagging sounds.

This was the best summer he had ever had, for the first time in forever it felt like his presence really made a difference to someone, he wasn’t the double third wheel.

~~~~~

But now 3 weeks later he was back home, missing his sort of sister and Derek. He missed Derek a lot. And he never got a number or even a last name. So no texting or facebook-ing or any other form of contact whatsoever. And he kind of felt heartbroken, and sometimes he started wondering, did Derek feel the same or was it not that important to him? Had he already forgotten all about Stiles and all their special moments?

As the time went by, the less he started to believe that Derek had even liked him. While at the same time he missed the Sexy fucker more every single day, ached for just another touch, another smile, another kiss.

But now those 3 weeks later he was sitting on the couch, after having a talk with his dad and his father’s new girlfriend: Caitlyn. Caitlyn who had asked his dad to move in with her. Somewhere  far, far away from Beacon Hills, far away from Scott, Allison, Lydia and everything else he liked and loved. Hell, he was even going to miss Jackson. His dad has even applied for a job there already, everything had been taken care of while he had been screwing around with his summer fling. This was not okay, he couldn’t go to a new school? With new people! He was so happy to have Scott here, he couldn’t make new friends. People would make fun of him, he wasn’t cool or something. Just another hyperactive dork with ADHD who gamed way too much and has the attention span of a goldfish. Which turned out not to be true cause apparently goldfish have a memory of 3 months and not 3 seconds, so scratch that last part. A goldfish has a better attention span than him, and that is really,  really sad.

But his dad was finally happy again, with Caitlyn, and she was really nice. She even made sure his dad ate healthy. It’s not like he really had a choice, everything was already taken care of. And he wanted his dad to have something good in life finally, after all the trouble Stiles had caused his dad, by sneaking around and reading all his cases. He had almost cost his dad his Job as Sheriff of Beacon Hills.

So he went to Scott’s house that day, told him the news, they both cried a little and then he stayed there gaming all night. They might have even watched the Lion King, because that was the first movie they ever watched together, it was tradition. They both knew all the songs by heart and it was just their thing. Melissa came at 3am to ask them if they could please, please, stop singing, because they sounded like two wailing cats.

The worst thing of it all being that they left 3 days after his dad and Caitlyn had told him the “good” news.

3 days later, he was saying goodbye to all of his friends (and Jackson) because Lydia had dragged the jock with her. Thanks Jackson, for your support. The plan was that Caitlyn and his dad would take her car, and Stiles would follow them in his blue jeep, he was so glad he could at least take his baby with him. But right now he was just crying his eyes out, reputation be damned. First he hugged Jackson who hugged back, believe it or not, that was huge progress. Anyway, after that he hugged Lyds, who was crying as well and kissed her cheek.

 “Lyds, I am going to miss you so so so much, I love you okay, we will call and skype and text. We have to okay, don’t just forget about me? Even if it’s just to tell me how much of an asshole Jackson has been that day, okay?”

 “Okay” she told him, he hugged her really, really tight and walked to Allison

“Ally, please take care of Scotty for me, I am not sure if he is going to be able to survive without me. He loves you a lot don’t you forget that. And I love you a lot” He hugged her really tight too.

And then it was time to say goodbye to Scotty

“Scott”

 “Stiles”

 “I love you bro”

 “I love you too” And they hugged,  they had already spend the last 3 days together and had sort of been prepared for this, but not at all at the same time.

So he might have gotten in his jeep in a little dramatic way. But he just needed a way to express himself at that moment, and not look like a absolute wreck, cause that’s how he felt basically.

He remembers clearly how he met Scott. It was in the Sandbox, he was looking at Lydia and didn’t look where he was going and boom! He stepped in Scott’s sandcastle. First Scott was angry but he helped rebuilding the thing and after that they were inseparable. And yes, their friendship would still be there. But it would be so different because of the distance, and he didn’t know what to do and how to feel about that. And he was going to miss Lydia a lot, after he had gotten over his crush and realized that he just build her up to be something she wasn’t. But definitely not in the wrong way, she was one of his closest friends and he was really happy that everything had worked out like that.

But now he had to start in this new school, in a new place, live in a new house, make new friends and find a new job.

~~~~~

When they arrived at the house, which looked very cute by the way. Not really big or expensive, but the vibe felt good? His room wasn’t big either, but it had space for a double bed, the walls were grey and the curtains dark green. He had a desk with his macbook on it, a bedside table with a reading lamp and a closet for his clothes. That was basically it. But hey, he would make something of it, he brought his stuff from home, all he needed to do was get some shelves on the walls for his books and pictures of him and his friends. And get his television and xbox out of his jeep and he would be settled

He walked in the room and sat down on the bed, and opened his bag and got out the picture frame of his mother and seven year old him. It was his favourite picture ever. It had been made when she was still feeling okay, they had gone to the zoo that day. They had had so much fun. It was only a little before she had her breakdown, but he prefers to not think about that, he prefers remembering the good times. Like how they used to bake together with music and they would be dancing and singing and most of the time it just ended in a huge mess, but the food was delicious.

Okay, so he had things to do, bags and boxes to unpack and a job to find.

~~~~

After he had unpacked everything in his room and ate some lunch, which Caitlyn had made for him, herself and his dad, he decided to head into town and see if there was a job he could find. He had to make money so he could pay for the gas for his jeep and he liked to have something to do. Since he didn’t know anyone around here, so no one to hang out with, a job seemed like a good way to meet new people as well.

So he headed into town with his jeep and decided that the best idea was to try either a big grocery store or some kind of coffee shop. The first thing he spotted when he entered the town, was a coffee shop. So that would be his first try. He walked in and towards the dark blonde haired girl behind the cash register, she seemed around his age and had brown puppy-like eyes. She was really beautiful but for some reason, okay fine because of Derek, he didn’t really care about that. 

“Hi! I am Stiles, I am looking for a job, and I am wondering if there was a spot open here?” straight to the point, that's the only way to describe his current tactic.

she looked up at him from where she was cleaning the counter “Uh yeah sure, wait let me get the manager”

so he waited impatiently for her to come back. She came back with a woman who was around 24 years old, she had a nice face, she had light eyes but really dark hair. She looked strangely familiar, but then again Stiles was pretty sure he had never seen her before.

“Hi, I am Laura! Malia, here, told me you are looking for a job?” He shook her hand

 “Hi, yes I definitely am! I’m Stiles, Stilinski.”

 She looked confused for a moment “That’s an odd name”

 “So I’ve heard” he told her. It was always better than his real name, which even he couldn’t pronounce right, only his mom could. He was used to people finding Stiles a weird name so he wasn’t really phased by her remark.

 “Anyway, if you wouldn’t mind joining me to my office?” She made a gesture towards the little hall behind the counter.

 “Yeah, ofcourse”

He followed her towards a closed door, which she opened. It revealed a small office, it looked messy but clean at the same time. He looked around a little bit while she was rummaging through a drawer which seemed to be stacked with all different kind of papers. He saw a family picture on the other side of the room on a shelf, he couldn’t make out any faces, for that he would definitely need his glasses. But Stiles being Stiles, he never really knew where his glasses where hiding. Probably somewhere in one of the few still packed boxes which were still stacked on the right side of his room, against the wall.

“Ah, here it is” she shoved a paper towards him on the desk, “okay listen up, I need you to fill this in” she laid down a pen next to the paper which seemed to be some kind of general-information-about-him-question list “so that I can look it over and call you as soon as possible if you’ve got the job or not.” He quickly wrote down the answers to all the questions. Having to write down his real name.

“Do you need me to show my identity card right now?” He asked her when he had finished filling in the list.

“Yeah, just bring that next time, together with your credit card” she told him giving him a smile, she took the paper, scanned his answers quickly. “hold up, your name is ge-“

“Don’t even try” he interrupted her “only my mom could pronounce my name right, even my dad and I can’t do it. It’s Russian, but just call me Stiles. It would make things a lot easier”

“Okay… Stiles” she flipped her hair over her shoulder, “shall I walk you to the door?” she stood up and walked around the desk towards the door and held it open for him.

“Uhm, yeah sure” he walked with her to the doors of the coffee shop, “ I hope to hear from you soon, Laura” He told her, and then waved to the girl behind the counter, what was her name again? Something with Ma-, oh right! Malia. She waved back and smiled brightly at him.

“Yes I will try and call you tomorrow, have a nice night, Stiles”

“You too, Laura”

On his way home in his jeep, he felt like he did good today. He had taken the first step to create a little foundation in this new town, and he felt really relieved because of that. Being the new kid in school was going to be hell anyway. But at least he might have scored himself a job at a nice place, with a nice co-worker, and Laura seemed great too.

He arrived home to Caitlyn having cooked a mail with lots of vegetables, his dad didn’t look to happy about it, judging by the small crease in his eyebrows, but he smiled anyway when Caitlyn put down the salad bowl. Stiles was happy to see that his dad found someone who really cared about him and who his dad really cared for. He smiled to himself, this was good for his dad. A new start, that’s what he had needed.

They ate while chatting about the new house, Stiles told them about the job he applied for and he saw the happiness in their eyes, about how well he had picked up the whole sudden moving towns thing.

He went to bed that night at a reasonable hour, that being 3am, after searching the internet for 5 hours. He had ended up on Wikipedia learning all kind of facts about the male circumcision, but he would never ever admit that he had a problem.

 Next "morning" he was called awake at 1pm, he instantly regretted his decision of having the dark night rising theme song as ringtone. It was an unknown number, he assumed it was Laura

“Hello, Stiles here” He said, dragging a hand over his face, trying to wake up.

“Hi Stiles, this is Laura Hale, from the coffee shop. I hope I’m not waking you up?” he could almost hear the smile in her voice

“Yeah, but don’t worry about it, I mean it’s 1pm I should have gotten up already anyway.”

“Well, you will have to get up a lot earlier if you still want to work here?”

“So that means I got the job!?” He asked hopefully

“Yeah, it seemed obvious to me? Anyway, could you drop by today with your cards and stuff? So we can get it settled and get you ready for your first workday”

“Yeah, it’s not like I got a lot of other stuff to do, I will be there in an hour”

“okay, see you then Stiles”

He quickly got ready, and ate something. Both his father and Caitlyn where gone, they had left a note, something about grocery shopping and looking for furniture, yada yada. He quickly shot his dad a text saying that he was going to the coffee shop, and texted Scott to tell him that he was alright and that he missed him a lot.

He opened the door of the coffee shop. He was greeted by Laura immediately “Hi Stiles, let’s go to my office and get this all settled.” He walked with her to the back, now knowing the way. And sat down in the same chair as yesterday. “So Stiles, please hand me your identity card and credit card so I can fill in all the data we need.” He handed over his stuff and waited patiently. He checked everything after she had filled it in, and there were no mistakes. “So, we are all good”

“Yes, I am really glad you decided to hire me” he told Laura with a shy smile

“Of course, Stiles. So You can start in 3 days? So that would be Friday?”

“Yes, I am always free.” He told her

“Well okay, I will WhatsApp you the picture of your schedule and then we will show you around and that kind of stuff” she handed back his cards

~~~~~

The weeks after that, went by in a haze of him sleeping, eating, working and researching things on the internet. Or gaming, he did that a lot. sometimes he skyped with Lydia when she had bought new clothes. Called with Scott and even Jackson had sent him several texts and he was very surprised by that, he also found out that Jackson isn’t really that much of an asshole when he is miles and miles away.

When the last week before school arrived, he got a little bit more anxious, he had gotten all his books by mail and made sure he had all the supplies he needed like notebooks and shit like that. His dad and Caitlyn told him that everything was going to be alright.

He and Malia had it really good. Turned out that besides Malia he had two other co-workers, Isaac, who was Malia’s boyfriend. And Erica, a beautiful bombshell blonde with a beautiful everything, at first she was scary as fuck but after that he really liked her, she was aggressive and fierce and he really admired her strength and from what he heard her story hasn’t always been so great. Isaac was a really tall, curly haired boy with blue eyes. He was sarcastic, and Stiles could appreciate that, but the boy was also really intelligent, and he seriously had to lay off with the scarves.

But sooner or later the first day of school arrived. He got in his jeep and made sure he was on time. He reported to the director’s office. Got his schedule and locker number with combination. Okay breathe Stiles, he could totally do this. He walked around the corner only to bump in to some brick wall, which shouldn’t have been the case cause who builds a wall just around the corner anyway? He looked up from where he had fallen on his butt only to find the gorgeous face of Derek staring back at him in shock, then recognition and then it went really blank. He didn’t move at first, just stared at him with his mouth slightly open.

“Hey kid, you got a little bit of drool hanging on your chin.” One of the other jocks told him. But he was to shocked to even register it.

“D- Derek?”

“Sorry, am I supposed to know your name?” the older boy answered.  While a blonde girl walked up to him and kissed his cheek.

“Hey Derbear, I missed you”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took way and way longer then expected, and its still a kind of short in between chapter before the real fun begins. But cora and Stiles Bromance is always a big YAS. anyway. here it is, enjoy :)

O-kay, he had not expected that, first of all he had not expected Derek to be here, here of all places in the world. He was also still sitting on the ground, but fuck, things just took a different turn.  Derek pretended to not know him anymore. And that really fucking hurts. Stiles would have been okay with him being shocked, or angry because he had just suddenly shown up at Derek’s school after this summer. But it was not as if he had told Stiles where he lived, or even his last name for god’s sake. Stiles was not to blame in this equation, okay, maybe, but only for bumping into him. And who was this blonde bitch suddenly clinging to him? You know, it could have been Kate. But Derek had told him about Kate, he and her had broken up a while ago, before summer had even started. But she totally fit the description, beautiful. But somehow all he could think of when he saw her that she reminded him of a snake.

All the jocks and Kate where still looking down, he spotted Isaac among the group but somewhere in the back, and a little closer stood a dark skinned boy, build like a brick wall as well. It was Boyd, Erica’s girlfriend, he had only seen Boyd when he picked up Erica from the store and there wasn’t any recognition in his eyes while he was looking at Stiles, who was still laying on the ground. He was going to have to save himself in this awkward position and in this awkward situation. He got up, picking up his bag that had fallen next to him, grateful because he had closed the zipper and that resulted in him not having to pick up all his books. He brushed of his pants and looked up to Derek again. Neither of them spoke another single word. Once he quickly walked around them to get to his locker, he heard some of the jocks laughing. Great, just great.

The first few periods till the break went by rather slow. His teachers were boring and it was the first day so it was not like any important things came to discussion. He just sat in the back and doodled a bit, he was glad that Derek hadn’t been in any of his classes yet. He had seen some other jocks, from the basketball team, since apparently that was the sport around here. He was bummed because of that to be honest, he really liked Lacrosse, and yes he always warmed the benches with games but the practices always helped him releasing a lot of energy, and made him a lot more calmer. It seemed like he had to find a new way to accomplish that same feeling.

When it was finally time for the lunch break he had some issues finding a table to sit, untill he spotted Malia who was sitting with…  CORA. He was saved if only she wasn’t going to act like she didn’t  know him. He sat down next to Cora, on the opposite of Malia.

“Cora?” He asked her carefully

She turned her head around and “Oh my god! Stiles!” she spontaneously dropped whatever she was holding, it looked like an apple, and embraced him in a big hug, he hugged back with all he had. Cora was so important to him, and the knot in his stomach loosened after she didn’t do the same as what Derek had done. After a minute she released him, and leaned back. She took a good look at him. “So Stiles, what brought you here on this beautiful day?”

“Well Cora, See, I kind of moved? For my dad and his girlfriend, and I seriously didn’t know you lived here!” he exclaims, just to make really sure that Cora knows he isn’t some freaky stalker.

“I know dummy, it’s not like we really exchanged personal details.” She told him and at the same time one of the basketballers sat down on the bench and hugged Cora from behind, hooking his chin over her shoulder.

 “Hi, aren’t you the one who bumped into Derek this morning?” he asked after he gave her a peck on her cheek, she smiled. That was adorable, they looked really cute great together.

“Why, yes. What nice of you to remember! I’m Stiles, by the way” he doesn’t remember seeing the dark haired boy in the group from this morning, but then again it was a big team. And he only really noticed Isaac, Boyd, Derek and Kate.

“Oh hi, I’m Logan, Cora’s boyfriend and I am in the basketball team, nice to meet you Stiles” he extended a hand which Stiles obviously took. He was gorgeous, with blue eyes and dark hair, a little bit tanned and definitely had a lot of muscles under his shirt. Cora had done very well. But then again Cora was beautiful too so they were like.. a power couple.

“So Stiles, I’m assuming you have seen Derek then too?” Cora brought up, but he assumed she had seen the hurt look flicker across his face, cause her smile looked a little more painful after that. “Fuck, what did he do?” she asked immediately. A scowl having replaced the smile she had on her face less than a minute ago. “Stiles, I swear to god, what did he do?”

He worried his bottom lip with his teeth. “Uhm,  so I kind of bumped into him this morning, like Logan just said, and I was like Derek? And then he.. he- uhm he pretended that he didn’t know me.” He was now nervously looking at his hands. When he looked up he saw the clear anger in Cora’s face.

“Fuck him. You know what? You are coming home with me today after school, we only have 1 period left anyway. I know for sure that he is going to be at home, you are going to at least talk with him. And I am going to at least yell at him. And we will eat some curly fries after that. Deal?” she asked him, eyebrows raised. The eyebrow thing was something Derek did too, it was probably some kind of gene, probably the same gene which resulted in both of them being hot as fuck.

“Deal” he smiled. Malia having watched the whole conversation while slowly eating her lunch coughed.

“Uhm Stiles, I didn’t know u knew Derek and Cora? Why didn’t you tell us?” Malia asked him, using her fork to shove some of the leftover food around on her plate.

“Us? I didn’t know you knew Cora and Derek?” Stiles asked surprised, “you never mentioned them?”

“What!? You silly, Laura is their big sister”

“Are you for real?! That would explain so much though!” That made so much more sense, that’s why he thought he recognized her and that explained the weird eyebrow language so much more. Why hadn’t he seen the resemblance before? Fuck he was way to invested in this family.

“Wait, you know Laura? My sister? From the coffee shop downtown?” Cora asked him curiously, having forgotten that she was angry at her brother and now completely focused on the new information that Malia had just provided.

“Yeah, after we went home from the camping we moved a week later to this town and I went to get a job right away and Laura hired me the next day? Why do you never come in your own sisters coffee shop?”

“Oh my god! So you are the cute kid Laura hasn’t stopped talking about, besides she totally wanted you to meet Derek and play matchmaker. She is way too good with that stuff! She has forbidden us to go to her coffee shop, when she is at work she doesn’t want to have anything to do with us. It’s not like I want to go to her shop anyway, I’d rather go to Starbucks.” Cora exclaimed.

Logan chuckled behind her, and the bell rang. Stiles got up to walk to his next class, econ. But before he could walk away Cora grabbed his shoulder.

“Hey, give me your phone so I can put my number in. So that we can find each other at the end of the day” she winked.  He quickly got his phone out of his pocket and Cora snatched it out of his hand. Typing her name and number in his phone contacts. Well not name, since she saved her number under “the amazing gorgeous queen”. It’s not like he could disagree.

Econ was given by a guy named Mister Blood. And honestly this dude was almost as annoying as Harris and Derek was in this class as well. Great, just great. He sat down in the front, while Derek sat all the way in the back with all his Basketball “Bro’s” he tried to look as if he couldn’t care less about the noisy gang in the back. He was proud of himself for not looking back once during the whole class. When the bell rang he quickly left the room, this sucked. With a capital S. Sucked. He went to his locker and dropped all his books, not like he was gonna make any homework after the first day of school. Cora called him when he was on his way towards the parking lot, “Hey loser, I’m riding with you, assuming you brought that jeep you couldn’t shut up about during the summer.”

He gasped pretending to be hurt “Like I would leave my one and only true love behind! How dare you think that low of me!”

She laughed “Yahyah Whatever, I’m outside waiting for you, just hurry up”

He walked out the door and spotted Cora just kissing her boyfriend goodbye. Shit he really was sexually frustrated. He mentally cursed himself cause now was not the time to feel sorry for himself or to get horny. He was in the school’s parking lot for Christ’s sake. “Cora!” She whirled around.

“Stilinski, there you are.  Let’s go, show me that piece of shit you’re so in love with.”

“DON’T TALK ABOUT MY JEEP LIKE THAT CORA I MEAN IT!” seriously. Jeep. Of limits.

She only laughed harder at that. “No need to act so offended, come on I want curly fries and chocolate milkshakes, this is taking way too long” when they both got in the Jeep, after Cora laughed at the jeep for like 5 minutes and Stiles scowled at her for those 5 minutes, Cora directed him to the restaurant that sold the best curly fries with burgers, and they took those with them to the Hale house. Which was, not even kidding, freaking huge.

“Cora, are you sure you’re not some kind of royal family or something?” She smiled at him.

“Trust me it looks just big from the outside, it’s not that big on the inside.”

She was totally lying.

He walked in Gaping at the huge hall they entered. “Oh my god, please don’t let me touch anything.”

Cora slapped him playfully and then guided him into the kitchen where they sat down on the table and ate their delicious curly fries. Cora had been so right, this was heaven times two.  When they finished Cora showed him her room. Which was way too big. He could get lost in just this room alone. That’s when they heard the front door open and close. “Derek’s home” Cora whispered.

Stiles gave her a flat look “No shit Sherlock”.

“Okay so here is the plan, you go talk to him.”

“What do I even say to him Cora? He doesn’t wanna talk to me!”

“Oh believe me he does. He just doesn’t wanna acknowledge that fact.”

“You are talking complete bullshit right now.”

“Just go talk to him!”

So he walked downstairs and luckily found the kitchen. He leaned against the doorframe sipping his chocolate milkshake, he coughed softly.

Derek turned around from where he was making a sandwich. “Stiles”

“Derek”

“What are you doing here?

“Well, your sister is still my friend.”

“Cora…” Derek frowned.

“yes Derek, Cora, does that ring any bells? She has been your sister for 17 years now. I’d assume you would know her name?”

Derek gave him a flat look “Are you serious.”

“I don’t know, are you? Why did you pretend to not know me?”

Hurt crossed Derek’s face. But after that it looked as if he had shut down. “Look, my life here is not like I made it up to be. And I wasn’t counting on you coming to live here. And..”

“I see, you are too cool for me, is that it?”

“Stiles, we, just can’t be a thing.”

“So that’s it then?” He asked angrily.

“That’s it” Derek said, not looking all too happy about it, but certain. He looked certain enough for Stiles to know that he had just lost his first love before really having him in the first place.

So he turned around and walked up the stairs, trying really hard not to cry or kicking something really valuable. Opened the door towards Cora’s room. After telling her everything that just went down downstairs Cora looked thoughtful for a minute. Then she got this look on her face which couldn’t mean anything but trouble for Stiles.

“Stiles, I know 100 percent sure that Derek still wants you and likes you. But he is just too scared to show feelings or show people in school the real him. So here is what we are going to do. We are going to make him want you so bad, that he can’t do anything but give in. We are going to woo him to level 100, Let me call Malia and Laura. We are going shopping”

He seriously didn’t like the glint in her eye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alrighty I just couldn;t not upload this chapter, self control and me is kind of a lost cause anyway. so enjoy shopping at the mall, a little wooing and a lot of Cora being as bossy and sassy as ever :3
> 
> I also decided to throw Peter into the mix, there isn't such a thing as too many Hales.
> 
> And another short chapter, Im sorry I just really wanted the shopping to be posted and hopefully the coming chapters will be a little bit longer. 
> 
> Let me know if there are any grammar or Spelling mistakes :)

When Laura managed to make sure she and Malia both didn't have to be present at the coffee shop, how had she even managed that? They didn't have that many employees, well it wasn't for Stiles to worry about. What was for Stiles to worry about, was the whispering he could hear coming from the living room where the girls had been behind Cora's laptop for at least 1 hour. He was pretty sure of that. He had almost made the mistake of joking about calling Lydia, but after this hour he wouldn't have found it weird if they would actually do that. Like he said, scary as fuck. 

After about another 10 minutes they suddenly all turned around at the same time, and he was pretty sure he felt a sudden urge to run, as far away as he could get before they'd reach him. But no, he would let this happen, they were doing him a favor after all. That was a great thought he should keep that in mind when they showed him all corners of the mall and made him spend all money he had made that summer and still had left because of the cheaper vacation. (They had planned to go to a warmer land but Scott just didn't have the money and they didn't wanna go without him, so they chose the camping instead.) 

Didn't really matter cause he was pretty sure he was going to lose all his money the coming 3 hours. 

"Stiles, are you ready to become the best dressed boy in the universe?" Laura called out

"What do you mean? Are you saying I haven't been the best dressed boy in the universe since my birth?" They all huffed at that and he was scared again and a little bit turned on by how synchronously they managed to do it. He didn't get any other answer beside the huffs so he figured this was the moment he were to get up and get ready, which was basically putting on his sneakers and jacket. 

When he looked up from tying his second shoe they were all ready (SUDDENLY?!) seriously the female kind scared him, this was why he was 80% gay for sure. Anyway, moving on. 

Cora suggested they take the Camero because she didn't want to be seen in the jeep when it wasn't completely necessary, and Stiles ignored her for almost the whole ride in the car.  But when they started telling him what they wanted him all to buy he had to join in and protest because Cora wanted him to get pink boxers and that was too much. They weren't going to pick out his fucking underwear. For real he wasn't going to budge. 

They entered the mall and the first thing they made him try on were like 10 tight jeans and he was pretty sure his balls had fallen of somewhere around the second pair. But he had to admit, they made his ass look absolutely gorgeous. He also had to admit that he knew Derek loved his ass. So he could see why they made him wear it. In the end he even ended up buying a leather one, this was crazy, he would forever deny that he bought it and he was about 69% they had threatened him to buy it.

Next up they bought him T-shirts, not his normal kind of shirts, with batman or Marvel prints on it, no. Plain shirts, white, red, black. And here again he had to admit, he was shocked by how much better it looked. He had always been skinny but now that puberty really started kicking in and he'd had his grow spurt already, there were small muscles forming in his arms. 

They also made him buy a suit! A suit, they told him though: Don't wear the jacket, just the pants with a belt, your nice shoes (Which they made him buy too) and his white dress shirt. It would made him look mature and sexy they told him. He honestly had done enough protesting and just tried it all on. 

In the end he had still ended up with red, pink and black boxers and he silently cursed. 

There was exactly were he drew the line. He didn't have any money left, okay he did, like 10 bucks or something. But he was done now. For real. 

So when Cora dragged him in another store and spotted the best leather jacket for him (ever). Laura and Cora just bought it for him. Just like that, and he couldn't even believe his eyes. when he looked in the damn mirror. His hair looked messy as always. But his clothes made him look more attractive, they accentuated all his good spots. When he thought back on last year, when he'd still had his buzz cut and his obsession with plaid (Excuse him he was still going to wear his plaid.) he almost couldn't recognize himself. But it felt like a good thing, a positive vibe. 

And yes he had thanked Cora and Laura about a thousand times when they pulled up at the hale house again, and after they helped him put all his new clothes and stuff in the trunk of the jeep he hugged them fiercely and kissed their cheeks, Malia too of course, she smiled shyly and laughed at his hyper activeness. 

They waved him off and he and his dad arrived home at the same time, he ruffled Stiles hair, "Did you have a good first day son?" he asked.

Stiles smiled and told him honestly "I had expected it to be way worse." Aside from the Derek situation, this had been a great day, he actually did manage to "make" friends today, he had survived the first day of school. And he had his little sister back with a big sister added to that equation. He wasn't going to let Derek fuck up his day. 

When they walked in they were greeted with a great smell coming from the kitchen, turned out Caitlyn had been making a dish with meat and potatoes, Stiles ate till he couldn't even see the food anymore and went upstairs only to remember that he still had to get his clothes from the trunk, so he went down again and hauled it all up the stairs in one trip, because let's be honest nobody has time for several trips. He made room for all his new clothes in his closet, moving some of his old clothes back in the moving boxes.

And he stayed up till 2 am on Google researching all kind of styles and looks for men, he definitely regretted that the next morning, but what's done is done. 

~*~*~*~*

When he arrived at school, dressed in  black pants that were still too tight in his opinion, his red &  white sneakers,  a plain white shirt and of course his leather jacket, the looks he got were entirely different from the looks he got yesterday. He looked good, or well, he looked better. He had even Gelled his hair a little, come on, he Gelled his hair he deserved some credits here. The first thing Cora did when he spotted her was Holler at him. He snorted.

“Hey there sis” He greeted. She smiled at him, it felt like a really small but sweet smile and it made him feel all giddy and warm inside.

Then she looked behind him and whispered “Target at 11o’clock from my position.” She winked at him for good measure and went to find Logan.

He went to his locker, where Cora had been standing in front of getting his books. He looked behind him and was startled to see Derek already staring at him from where he was standing with the basketball clique. He blushed a little but didn’t acknowledge him in any way. Stuffed everything in his bag quickly, shut his locker and walked to his first class. Econ.

Shit he hadn’t been ready for a whole hour with Derek right away. This time he sat in the back. Deciding that sitting in the front wouldn’t help his cause at the moment. He catched a glare from a guy from the basketball team, apparently called Matt. For no apparent reason. So Stiles send him back a what the fuck do you want look. Not being able to resist, Matt walked up to him.

“You are sitting on our spot.” He stated.

Stiles snorted at that, “Excuse me but I don’t see any name tags here whatsoever?”

“Don’t pull that crap on me Newbie”

“My name is Stiles, also there is plenty of space here to sit.”

“Me and my gang always sit here”

“Define always” Stiles challenged, raising one eyebrow.

The guy huffed and sat down two tables next to him, so another guy, brown haired sat down next to him and Derek and Boyd sat down in front of them.

“Hey there Stiles, nice to meet you, my name is Peter Hale.” The guy offered his hand and Stiles took it, seeing the way Derek’s shoulders were all tensed and hunched up.

“Hi, Peter, a Hale you say? You mean Cora, Laura and Derek have another brother?”

“Uncle” Peter Corrected.

“Ah, why not.” He said raising his shoulders, getting the stuff from his bag. Now that Peter had mentioned it, he could see the resemblance, the stupid attractiveness and the eyebrows. Yes this guy couldn’t be anything but a Hale.

He also managed to see the glare Derek sent his uncle while he thought Stiles was getting his books. Interesting.


End file.
